The Life Of Loki Laufey
by Alliprince
Summary: Loki Laufey had it good. He had many friends, he got good grades and nearly ever bully left him alone. His father was strong, brave and taught him everything he knew. So why was he suddenly taken from his father and thrust to live with the Odinsons? (Highschool!AU. Rated T for mention of drugs and some beating scenes.) (COMPLETELY REWRITTEN FROM THE ORIGINAL!) Don't own cover!


**A rude awakening**

**A/N: Yes, I have written this story before, thought it was horrible, deleted it and then decided to rewrite it. This is much better than my last version, so please enjoy! :)**

It all happened on a completely ordinary and normal day for the fourteen year old Loki Laufey. But, then again, isn't that when it always happens? Slowly he rolled out of bed, slumping against the floor lazily as he ran a hand through his wild, midnight black hair. While smacking his dry lips, he slowly crawled off the floor and stumbled towards his mirrored closet, lazily getting dressed into his black skinny jeans and dark green shirt with half open eyes.

"Come and get it while it's hot!" Clom Laufey, his father, shouted from down the hall, the smell of bacon and pancakes filling the house. By far Loki's favorite part of the day was the morning, even though he was most certainly not a morning person. While quickly running a hand through his messy locks, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen.

"Morning," Loki greeted as he entered, sitting at the breakfast table and instantly digging into the food that was set before him.

"Son," Clom nodded his head at his son, who watched the large man from the corner of his eye. Loki was always told he took less after his father and more after his mother in looks. That rarely, if ever pleased him because 1. That meant people thought he looked like a _woman_ and 2. That meant he was on the skinny side, and when in high school, the skinny got picked on. Not Loki though, he'd made sure that the only place he was getting picked on was in his own home, but… we'll get to that later.

"How'd you sleep?"

The question took the normally calm and collected teen off guard. Clom very _rarely_ asked how his life was doing… unless they were being watched or listened in on. You see, Clom wasn't your average father, and he wasn't just a successful business man either. In fact, he frequently found himself running from the law and other, less honorable, men. His favorite past time, besides bullying his son, would be going down to his shop and selling Pot, as well as other highly illegal drugs. As you can most likely already tell, he was a drug dealer. And on of the top ones too.

"I slept well, father," Loki replied as he subtly glanced around, raising an eyebrow at Clom, who was hiding behind his newspaper.

"Have any dreams?" Clom lowered the paper, looking at Loki and then slowly turning his eyes towards the potted plant. Either someone was hiding in it, or there was a bug. And no, not the icky kind that crawl and creep around, the kind that police (or other criminals) will place to listen in on your conversation.

"Yes, actually," Loki sat up a bit, giving an irritated glance towards the pot. How dare they think they can just come in here and ruin his perfectly good morning? The nerve of them. "I had a dream that we were kings of a magical land where everyone bowed and no one tried to get into our private lives. It was _fantastic_."

"Yes, I'm sure it was," Clom answered half mindedly as he folded the paper and stood up, towering over Loki who flinched slightly as his father went by. "Wouldn't you say that was a good dream Detective Romanoff?"

With narrowed eyes, Clom reached into the plant and pulled a small transmitting microphone from its hiding place.

"Next time, just pull me in for questioning," Clom growled and crushed it between his fingers. Silence filled the room, Loki slowly taking another bite of his pancakes as he stared at Clom, watching his movements warily, shoulders stiff and eyes wider than usual. Clom turned around to face his son, walking towards him painfully slow. He took one step and then paused, waiting an entire second before taking yet another and then pausing again, repeating the process with each step. He set the bug down on the table next to the orange juice and leaned forward into Loki's face. Every instinct told Loki to pull back, run, flee, or even scramble out of the chair, but he knew better. Whatever was coming for him, he would have to experience it, no matter the pain, for if he ever ran, he knew it would come back ten times as worse.

"Nice job, you're learning to play along," Clom finally smiled and Loki slowly nodded his head in thanks. A dark chuckle forced its way out of Clom Laufey's mouth as he sat back down in his respected chair, picking up the paper once again as Loki continued his eating. "Hurry up, or you'll be late."

Without waiting for further encouragement, Loki wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and booked it out the door, shouting a goodbye to his father for good measure, in case there were police watching the house. You could never be too careful, right? Once he was a good block away from home, Loki slowed his pace, a small smile making its way onto his face. Today was beautiful, wasn't it. Sunny, warm and with a nice, cool breeze. It wouldn't stay like this for long, so he would have to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Loki, hey, alright, so as you probably know the Jocks of the school have been picking on me and my friends lately, since we're considered 'nerds' and all, anyway, I was wondering if you'd give me some prank idea's?" Darcy Lewis, a rather bouncy girl with a very strong personality rushed up to Loki, smile on her face.

"Who says I know any pranks?" Loki retorted as the school came into sight, other children flocking in from all directions. Darcy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she punched him lightly in the shoulder. Either she didn't see the glare he sent at her, or she ignored it, because she just continued talking.

"Who says you know any pranks?" She repeated and gave a laugh. "Everyone knows you're the prank master at the school."

"How can they know that though, since the person who seems to play all these pranks has never been caught?"

"Stop fooling around and tell me your price already," Darcy deadpanned, fishing into her pockets and pulling out a wad of cash.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but…" Loki paused, glancing around as he came to a stop, smirk playing on his lips. "I heard that the Jocks frequently take residence behind the Bleachers in the football field. I would say that would be a marvelous place to bomb them with water balloons filled with sparkles and paint, wouldn't you?"

"_Ohhhh_, yesss!" Darcy dragged out, a glint coming into her eyes as Loki slyly took the money, placing it into his pocket. _Cha-ching_! Loki let the smirk come forward as Darcy rushed towards her friends, waving wildly and barely having time to shout a 'thanks Loki! You're the best' back. Yeah, his life was pretty good actually. He glanced up at the sky as he walked onto the school grounds, thinking it over in his head. He got good grades, nearly everyone left him alone in fear of a humiliating prank and nearly all the teachers liked him. He would have to say his life was pretty good.

"Hey _punk_!"

Well, life was pretty good except for _that_. With an irritated sigh, Loki turned around, crossing his arms and staring up at the jock, Brad Thompson. He sometimes wondered if all Jocks who were bullies where named 'Chase' or 'Flash' or something like that. They all sounded very similar.

"Good morning Brad, what a wonderful day it is," Loki spread his arms out as a small crowd formed, whispering excitedly. Brad Thompson was a tall, bulky boy who was on the Football team and had a couple zits splattered across his nose. He also had short blond hair and a jaw so sharp, his face looked like a perfect square.

"It's gonna be an even better morning once I pound you into the ground," Brad growled as he took a step forward, smacking one hand against the other for dramatic effect. A couple people turned to look excitedly at Loki, a smirk playing on his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Loki spoke, inspecting his nails with another roll of the eyes. Honestly, he hadn't even done anything to antagonize him today. "If you do you _might_ just get bombarded with paint and sparkle filled water balloons later. And if you _don't_ pound me into the ground, I might just do it anyway. I don't know, depends on my mood."

Brad narrowed his eyes, fists just _aching_ to come in contact with another human body. But he knew the consequences of getting on Loki's bad side, like he already was, and how badly the prank which would follow the boys beating, would be. Now, to think about if it was worth it.

"Oh, don't strain yourself. I'll tell you right now it won't be worth it for _you_," Loki spoke up and turned away, walking into the school just as the bell started to ring. Yeah, okay, life was pretty good for Loki. He had power in this school, and if his father taught him one thing, it was to always keep that power, no matter what.

**Six boring, long hours later**

Loki tapped his fingers against the desk, staring at the clock as the teacher prattled on about nonsense he already knew. With a small sigh, he rested his chin on his hand, eyes boring into and glaring at the clock as the time slowly ticked by. Soon, he promised himself as a small stack of Homework got passed to him. Lazily, he took his and passed it on back. Soon he would be out and free.

"Now, I want you to also read chapter four," Professor Stan Lee announced, his voice old and sandpapery. "And to write a short paragraph or more of what you thought about it."

Loki glanced at the clock and got ready to run. Three seconds until school was over.

"Have a wonderful rest of the day, kids!" Professor Stan Lee smiled and sat back. Right as the school bell rang, you could hear him saying. "Class Dismissed!"

Boom! Loki was out of there almost as fast as the Maximoff boy, Pietro. Loki skidded around the corner, neck and neck with the white haired teen. Well, Loki says neck and neck, it was more like neck and foot. Pietro was one of the fastest boys in school, after all.

"Whoohoo!" Pietro shouted as they both burst from the school, skidding to a stop. "You gotta speed up if you ever wish to beat me, Laufey!"

"In your dreams, Maximoff," Loki retorted as he slung on his backpack and started to walk towards his house.

"See ya tomorrow!" Pietro called with a wave before he was off and running again in the opposite direction. With a wave back Loki started his short walk home, trying to prolong it as much as possible. And as he turned the block, maniacal laughter suddenly filled the air behind him.

"Prank turned out well, I presume," Loki commented as Darcy bounced up in front of him, paint and glitter stuck to the tips of her fingers.

"You should have seen their faces!" She wheezed and leaned against the nearby tree, trying not to suffocate with her giggles. "_Priceless_!"

"Yes, maybe next time you would be wise in filming it."

Darcy gasped at the idea, a smile forming on her face as she stood up, coving her mouth at the meager thought of what Loki suggested.

"You're really smart when it comes to these kinda things," Darcy giggled and pushed him playfully, earning a small glare. Glitter and wet paint stuck around her face where her fingers had been, as well as his jacket. Loki decided not to comment. "Well, I gotta get back. Foster parents are real strict this time 'round. But, they're letting me hang out with Pietro after I check in, wanna come?"

Loki looked at her. The girl who had eyes filled with hope, even though she was in the Foster System and had been through so much. How she managed to smile was beyond Loki.

"I can't," Loki sighed as Darcy frowned. "It's game night at my home. Just me and my dad…"

"You say that every time," Darcy pouted. "Well, Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

And with that, she rushed off, laughing all the way home. Loki gave her a smile as she turned around and then glared at her harshly once she wasn't looking, quickly brushing off the glitter. Honestly, she was so… so… _hyper_, he could barely stand it.

"Here we go," Loki muttered to himself as he finally got back to his home. He stood there, by the old door as he glanced over the smaller than normal home. It didn't have any second floor and had a small two bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms and living room. The back yard was decent, with a small swing by the fish pond and a basement that was only accessible from the outside. Yet, despite how small it was, and how the wooden doors inside were hollow and the kitchen was a nasty yellow color, Loki was content with it. Like he'd been thinking earlier, his life was wonderful… So why did he feel as if something bad was about to happen? He shook his head and slowly opened the door, the strong smell of alcohol quickly filling his senses. _Uh-oh_. Maybe, just maybe he could sneak inside and get into the safety of his room before things got ugly.

"_Scum_! Get in here," his father's voice came from the kitchen, Loki wincing as he slowly entered, shutting the front door behind him.

"I'm home!" Loki called out unnecessarily as he slowly entered the kitchen, dropping his backpack by his bedroom door.

"Well, ya don't say!" Clom growled as he smashed the liquor bottle against the counter, growling as Loki stayed by the doorway.

"_Run, just run! The punishment won't be as bad when he's sober_!" A voice screamed at him and as much as Loki wanted to move, to run, he couldn't. He was stuck there, like Superglue had melted his feet to the ground. Panic rose inside of his stomach as Clom stomped towards him, gripping him by the ear and dragging him into the family room.

"You're worthless!" Clom suddenly shrieked as he kicked Loki to the ground. "You've gotten us caught! I should have let you die with your mother, you Mewling Quim!"

"_Mewling Quim_?" Loki mouthed quietly, a confused and agitated expression over his face that Clom couldn't see. What kind of an insult was that? He'd have to look it up after this was done. Before he could even finish his thinking process, Clom was kicking him again, rolling him across the floor.

"Get on your knees," Clom whispered harshly as he took another bottle from nowhere and gurgled some down.

"Master, perhaps you would like for me to make your dinner," Loki spoke quietly and gently as he sat up, holding his ribs. He knew his father well, and calling him 'master' and 'sire' always seemed to brighten his mood when he was drunk.

"I commanded you to do something!" Clom shouted and gave Loki a rough backhand, forcing him back onto the ground. Loki resisted rolling his eyes. He had done what Clom had said, he just spoke as he did so. "Worship me, slim!"

This was new. Never before had Clom deliberately asked to be worshiped. His pride must have taken a recent blow.

"I told you to _worship_ _me_!"

The next thing Loki knew, he was being punched, kicked and slapped senseless, all the while Clom told him what a terrible son he was and swearing like a sailor. Loki curled into himself, gritting his teeth as he tried not to cry out in pain. Giving any sign of weakness was forbidden, as well as humiliating. Fear was not allowed and love was useless. The only reliable way to create relationships, such as 'friends', was strength. You had to be strong to survive in the world.

"_This is only a lesson_," Loki told himself as he bit his lip harder, a metallic taste filling his mouth. "_He's showing you how to be strong_."

His life was amazing.

He was content with this.

_He had it good_.

And then the merciless beatings ended, and a new sound filled the air… Police Sirens.

"Open up!" The hinges breaking against the door frame as an officer pounded on it with all his might. Loki shot his head up towards his father, blood spilling out of his mouth and down his chin. Loki quickly wiped it as he staggered up.

"What do I need to do?" Loki whispered as his father hastily took a step back, glancing around wildly. Officers began to surround the house, as well as FBI Agents. Panic built up in Loki's chest and stomach. Why wasn't Clom answering? Clom always told him the proper way to react. "Dad, what am I supposed to _do?!"_

Without answering, the drunken Drug dealer rushed out of the family room and into the kitchen. He was on his own. Deliriously Loki rushed into the safety of his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against it heavily as he forced himself to calm down. Think Loki, _think_. The bed! Quickly, he rushed across his small room, grabbed hold of the bed and dragged it towards the door, giving a grunt as he pushed it up and barricaded himself inside. He knew it wouldn't hold for long, but it was alright for now.

"Clear!" Someone shouted and footsteps thundered in the hall outside. An unholy curse fell from Loki's mouth and he jumped to the window that led to the side yard.

"Open up right now!" A voice shouted as Loki's door started to shake. Another curse and Loki quickly opened the window.

"Whoa, hey there kid, calm down," a man with a brown fedora and curly red hair told him, popping up in front of Loki like a Jack-In-The-Box. Without hesitation, Loki threw a punch and scrambled back, running towards his slim closet.

"We're coming in!" A voice from the door yelled, a hole suddenly appearing through the door as well as the butt of a gun. Loki tried to calm his breathing as he quickly jumped into the closet, sliding the door shut. He was trapped. More blood dribbled from his chin and he hastily wiped it away. They could easily open the door. He had to barricade it. The useless umbrella he got for his birthday! If he remembered correctly, Clom had slyly mentioned it was the perfect length to barricade himself inside of his closet.

"Thank you," Loki whispered a thanks to his father as he jammed it into the door. That had bought him some time. See, Loki thought to himself as he squished down into the corner, wiping at his chin again. Even when he's not here, Clom's helping you. He heard the door break again, his bed scrapping up the cheap carpet he called a floor. Someone could be heard clambering into the window, conversing with the officers that had just broken into his room.

"Think you idiot, think," Loki mentally scolded himself as he searched in the dark for something, anything that could be of use. Finally, as he heard the police cautiously approaching, Loki found something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was metal, hard and could easily break the dry wall. Maybe he could manage to create a hole to the outside and crawl out.

Loki grunted and wiped his chin again as he banged whatever he was holding against the wall, a small hole instantly appearing.

"What on Earth are you doing kid?" The scarlet haired man asked as he leaned against the door, Loki giving another grunt as he forced the hole bigger.

"Hey, I think he's breaking a wall down!" An officer announced, quickly followed by the others trying to get in. Thank you useless umbrella for keeping them out! Loki coughed and something thick, wet and metallic shot from his mouth, splattering on the wall.

"Calm down kid, we're not going to hurt ya!" A gruff voice spoke in an annoyed tone, someone breaking a hole near the bottom and reaching a hairy hand through.

"Keep telling yourself that," Loki hissed and stomped on the foot as hard as he could, which wasn't actually that hard since he was still feeling just a tad bit dizzy from the beating. However, the hand still retreated. Loki shook his head and reached into the hole, digging at the wall and tearing it apart. Close, so very close!

Crack! Another hole in the mirrored door, about the size of a fist. Someone else reached inside and tried to grab at Loki, who simply bit him in return.

"AH! He drew blood!" An officer shrieked as he backed away. Little did he know that this was just the excess blood from Loki's chin. Almost, the hole was almost big enough for him. Crack! Yet another hole. He had no more time to enlarge his escape route. Time to go. Quietly, he crawled into the hole only to come face to face with the stucco on the outside of the home. No problem! Loki knew for a fact it had been becoming brittle for some time and it would easily be kicked down. With a shout for strength, Loki pushed both his feet forward, a large chunk shooting out.

"There he is!" Someone appeared at Loki's last exit route, shining a flash light into Loki's eyes. The teen scrambled back, rushing to the other side and pinning himself against the wall. Crack! Another hole, this one bigger.

"Calm down, you're going to be fine," the fedora wearing man spoke to him, using a gentle voice as his face appeared. An officer climbed in through what was supposed to be his escape route, reaching a hand forward as the light shone over Loki. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! He was supposed to go free! This wasn't fair! Panic surged its way through his body, as well as despair. Tears seemed to come from nowhere and he did everything in his power to hold them back.

"Shh, it's okay, you're alright," the officer whispered, now only three feet away. He had to go! Loki had to get out of this one. His father had gotten out okay, so why couldn't he? More blood dripped from his lip and with a small sniff he wiped it away once again. Pull yourself together!

"Stay back!" Loki growled as he bared his teeth, trying to look tough. "I'm warning you! Leave me alone!"

"It's alright, just stay calm," the officer whispered, taking another step forward. The man glanced at the umbrella and raised an eyebrow, slowly taking it down as the door pushed away and the red headed one punching a number into his phone.

"No!" Loki shouted as the door opened and more flashlights filled the room. Night had fallen quickly and the power had apparently gone out.

"Calm down kid, we're not going to hurt you."

"Get back!" Loki shouted with venom, giving them his best glare physically possible for that moment.

"Here's the situation," the scarlet haired officer spoke into his phone, everyone else giving him a glance. Since when did he think it was okay to have a conversation over the phone while cornering people? Not only did Loki think it rude, but maybe, just maybe it would give him an opening to escape. "We've got a kid here, thirteen, maybe fourteen. He's got blood on his chin that's been smeared over his face and a black eye, as well as other wounds. He's currently pinned himself into the corner of his closet…"

There was a moment of silence as the person on the other end spoke.

"I don't know! You're the psychiatrist, you tell me!" He exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air. Silence once again. Loki narrowed his eyes as the man glanced at everyone, taking a step back. "Okay, okay, give him some space guys, give him some space."

The other officers did as they were told and took a couple steps back. Silence once more as the man listened, nodding his head once again.

"Alright, what's your name kid?" The man bent down on his knees, leaning forward slightly. Loki hesitated, taking a shallow breath as the room spun. He was so tired… No, focus idiot, focus!

"Tom," Loki found himself saying as he took another shallow breath.

"Alright, Tom. I'm going to explain to you what's about to happen," the man stated, his voice steady and smooth. Most likely he was trying to calm Loki, make himself seem trustworthy. Like that could fool anyone. Loki narrowed his eyes at the man. "Either you come out here on your own free will and we can talk like civilized gentlemen, or one of my officers is going to have to come in there and take you out, because you can't stay in there forever and we're not going to be leaving any time soon."

Slowly, Loki stood up, peeking out at his room. The door had been shattered against the ground, his bed leaned carelessly against the wall and about five officers stared at him. Slowly, he took another step. The officers were smart, he'd give them that. But they weren't smart enough. Somehow, they had forgotten the window was a wonderful way to escape. If Loki could get close enough, maybe he could manage an escape after all!

"Okay, now Tom—" the man took a step forward and Loki let a large gasp come from his mouth as he curled into himself, taking another step back. He'd have to play them with everything his father taught him to get away with this. Fedora dude took another step back to where he originally was, listening to the phone once again. "Alright, Tom, we're just going to open the door and lead you outside. Fresh air would do us all some good, right?"

"I-I guess," Loki whispered, making his voice sound higher as he gave a sniffle. "You-you won't… hurt me?"

"Tom, I promise to never hurt you as long as I live."

Like he could be trusted. Loki held back a scoff and instead, slowly nodded his head. Tentatively, he took another step towards them and towards the window… towards freedom. He glanced back at everyone and could barely make out their facial features in the dark.

"I-I have a question," Loki whispered slightly, easing his way step by step towards the window. "H-how many of you are outside?"

"It doesn't matter right now Tom; we just need to get you outside, alright?"

He nodded, and then bolted for the window. A burly man caught him effortlessly around the waist just as his chin hit the windowsill.

"Let's go, pretty boy," the man gave a gruff reply as Loki screamed, hitting him and kicking with all his might. Everything spun as he was hauled out of the room, lights flashing, another person shouting, sirens wailing. Panic. Ten times as much panic filling his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. Someone just let him go!

"Calm down!" Someone screamed in his ear as Loki was pushed into a police car, the door shutting and locking as he jumped forward. He banged on the window, kicked at the door and screamed at them to let him go. Someone else got in the driver's seat. The car started to pull away. No, they couldn't take him from his home, they couldn't! And as he was driving away, Loki saw his father in the car next to him. So, Clom hadn't escaped... They were going to take his father to jail.

"No," Loki whispered as he stared after his dad, his world shattering around him. How… How could this happen? Loki took a deep breath and pushed himself against the window, staring out at the world around him. Determination replaced the panic. He _would_ escape from this and he _would_ get his father back.

**A/N: Well, tell me what ya thunked! Did you like how in Loki's eyes, his father is in the right? :P He was raised with him after all, obviously he's going to think and see his father in the best because he is all Loki has, at the moment.**

**AnyWho, Review! :D**


End file.
